Part of your world
by xXTheKatsMeowXx
Summary: Ariel Jones is a professional wrestler with a different image, ready to change the look of the divas division. When she reunites with long time friend Seth Rollins things go in a direction she wasn't expecting... Love, revenge, hate, danger. What has she gotten herself into? (Rated M for chapters to come) ((This is my first story. Go easy on me))
1. Change of scenery

Staring out of the airplane window beside me, I watch as the sun rises above the cloud, the warmth covering my face. I close my eyes and lean back against the comfy first class seat I'm snuggled up in. Reflecting on how different my life was just a few days ago.

It was a Wednesday in a rainy London. I was waiting for the weekend. Weekends were where I lived. I had been wrestling for 4 years, every weekend involved me training or travelling to a new location for a show. I loved that aspect of my life. I wasn't experienced enough to make wrestling a full time thing, just yet. Although some of my friends had made it that far, one in particular.

I met Seth Rollins when I went over to Pennsylvania to wrestle for Ring of Honor for a few months, we became friends almost immediately. He was so welcoming, not to mention ridiculously good looking, he took me under his wing straight away and we become close. My career in ROH didn't last very long. It seems that unless you're a size zero and willing to wear basically next to nothing clothing, you won't last very long there. But that didn't stop me and Seth from staying in contact. He was always pushing me to send some of my stuff to WWE, but I wouldn't because I was scared of the rejection. After what happened at ROH how would WWE accept someone like me? Someone with a few curves and not a skinny bikini body? More than likely not when you look at their current divas division.

After sifting through the 101 unread emails I had gotten in the morning I decided it was time for lunch, I hid myself away in a meeting room. It was the only time I could get some peace and quiet without someone asking me a question. I was checking through my face book page when a phone call came through. I didn't recognise the number; all I could tell that it was American. I didn't normally receive calls on my mobile from outside of the UK.. So I took a deep breath and I answered completely confused but professional.

"Good afternoon, Ariel Jones speaking"  
"Good afternoon, Miss Jones. My name is Paul Levesque"

 _I knew that name, Why did I know that name..._

"I am head the executive vice president of talent at WWE."

 _Oh my god.. Triple H is on the damn phone! CALM! BREATHE!_

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time"

I had to remind myself to breathe, My heart beating at a million miles per hour "N-No not at all Sir. How can I help?"

"Please, call me Paul. Ariel, your wrestling resume was passed onto me from someone within the company.."

 _Seth.. mental note: Kill Seth Rollins._

"I must say.. I am very impressed with what I see. I've seen alot of talent come and go here, but no one that seems as unique as you"

I was in shock. Was this really happening? "Erm.. wow.. T-thank you very much, Sir.. I mean Paul. Sorry..." _Could I act anymore stupid on the phone?! Get it together Ariel!_

He laughed, "You're more than welcome. From what I've heard and seen I don't think a try out is in order. Ariel, I was wondering if I could fly you out to Florida this weekend to negotiate a contract? We're in Orlando Monday if that's okay with you?"

I was frozen, I went speechless. I could hear him speaking but I wasn't paying attention. I quickly snapped myself out of it to reply, "Sorry.. I'm just a tad.. It's overwhelming... but. Yes, yes I can fly out this weekend"

"Perfect. I'll have my PA email you the details across. I'll see you Monday Miss Jones."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you very much Mr Levesque.. I mean Paul.. Sorry. See you Monday"

I hung up at sat there in shock. What had just happened? Did I just go into a day dream? For the rest of my lunch break I had conviced myself that I had made the whole thing up. That I had drifted into a deep sleep, I was exhausted this week, Yep that must have been it. That's the only expl- My phone beeped alerting me of a non work email. The sender "WWE talent relations" I read the email 10 times before it sank in. I felt like someone was playing a sick joke on me, that cameras would appear out of nowhere any second. But I went along anyway, just incase. The first thing I did was write my resignation, Good thing about my contract was I didn't have to give notice; my job simply went to the next one in the office they deemed worthy. Publishing is a weird business. I didn't tell them why, and they didn't ask. I was just happy to be leaving, which I think I made pretty obvious by the way I walked out of the office that Wednesday evening.

"This is your caption speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, we are beginning our decent into Orlando Internation Airport" The captain's announcement brought me back to reality. I was so excited for what lay ahead; I had a smile glued to my face. The second I landed I went straight to my hotel. Crashing for the night as soon as my head hit the fluffy pillow; I was exhausted and I knew tomorrow would be a long day.

I woke up feeling butterflies going mad in my stomach, my anxiety had woke up with me this morning.

 _No one is going to like you. This is all just some sick prank. He isn't going to sign you to WWE._

I tried to calm myself down the best I could whilst getting ready. I knew there would be a car waiting for me outside the hotel at 2, It was 11. I had 2 hours to get myself ready.

I took a shower, washing my long red hair trying to tell myself that I was just getting ready for a day at work, that's all. Although it wasn't, and my subconscious liked to remind me of that every 2 minutes; Making my chest feel as though it was about to cave in.

I curled my hair loosely, and put on some make up before getting dressed. I decided to dress smart, this was essentially a business meeting after all. I opted for a black skirt and an emerald green shirt, a string of pearls around my neck. I looked like a housewife of the 1950s, I did like dressing like a pin up. And I couldn't lie; I did have the perfect curves for it. I checked my appearance in the mirror, noting to myself how good I looked. I knew my anxiety would play up when I got to the arena, all of the gorgeous divas. I was nothing compared to them, but for now I was looking my best. I checked my phone, it was 1:55. Crap. I grabbed my purse and rushed out of my room, rushing down the corridor to the elevator. The doors closing as I approached,

"WAIT!" I saw a hand come out and push the doors open to hold the elevator for me, I stepped on smiling at the two men out of breath, "thank you. Sorry, I'm.. Running a tad late" I recognised the two of them as Seth's shield team mates, Dean and Roman. They were both dressed in gym clothes, their beautiful arms on display. I could not stop staring at their arms.

"It's okay, Sweet cheeks" His voice was groggy, a smirk upon his lips as he looked at me. I felt myself blush, knowing I had been caught for my staring. I smiled, biting my lip and turned to face the doors.

 _Damn.. They're hot on TV but in real life... Get it together, Ariel. Be professional._

It was silent for the rest of the way down, I was trying to shut off my inner thoughts as they ran riot. I was thankful when we got to the lobby; I thanked them both one last time before walking outside to get into the black Lexus that was awaiting me. I took in the scenery on the way, it was a beautiful day in Orlando, and the sky was a perfect shade of blue without a cloud in sight. The car pulled up to the arena and I stepped out, taking in the sight of the huge arena before being escorted to Triple H's office. I didn't see many of the talent on the way, just crew that were putting together the set for tonight's show.

My heart was racing, I was scared I was about to collapse. I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Come in..." I opened the door and smiled; He smiled back and stood up from his chair to greet me with a firm handshake. "Ah, Miss Jones... Welcome. I hope your flight was pleasant and the hotel is to your liking" He motioned his hand for me to sit down in front of his desk

"More than pleasant, Thank you very much." I sat down, placing my hands in my lap, picking at my nails to calm my nerves.

"You're more than welcome," He sat back down at his desk playing with some paperwork. "Like I said on the phone, Miss Jones, I would like to talk about offering you a talent contract for the WWE. The last few days Seth has showed me more footage of you in the ring, I like your style. I also like your look, this pin up look is different, and something we haven't seen before. I'd like to use it" He placed the contract in front of me, I took it immediately. Realisation setting in about just how real all of this was. "This is your contract, it's for 5 years. If you'd like to read it, and give it back to me by the end of the day that would be perfect. And if you sign here, you'll officially be a part of the WWE." I couldn't have signed the piece of paper quicker if I tried. My hand was shaking as I did. "Perfect. Feel free to stick around for the show; I'm sure you're anxious to see Seth. He is in the locker room by catering."

My smile was as wide as the chesire cat as I stood up, "Thank you so much for this amazing opportunity Mr Lévesque. I'll make sure to have this back to you signed by the end of the show. Thank you..." I shook his hand again.

He laughed, "You're welcome, Miss Jones. And welcome to WWE"


	2. Seeing him again

**Hi everyone, welcome to part 2 of my story. I figured I would upload as often as I write. Some days it just flows and I can't stop writing. Anyway I hope you like the story, don't forget to follow and review please! Much love!**

I walked, well skipped, down the corridors through the arena on the way to Seth's locker room. I hadn't seen him in months, I didn't even know if he knew I was here. I hadn't said anything, I wondered to myself if Triple H had. Either way I was excited to see him, it had been well over a year.

As I rounded the corner, I saw him. He was standing in his tactical gear, no doubt ready to serve whatever justice needed The Shield's attention that evening. He took a bottle of water and bent over wetting his hair. I walked over, his back to me. I smiled, excited, and then cleared my throat.

"Excuse Me, Mr. Rollins. Don't suppose you know where I could get a cup of tea?"

He stood up immediately, "I'd know that voice anywhere..." He turned around and before I could even blink he grabbed me, pulling me close to him and squeezed me until I couldn't breathe. His water bottle spilling all down the front of my blouse "Holy crap, Ariel! I've missed you so damn much! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming?"

I pushed him away slightly laughing, "Seth... C-can't breathe" He put me down and I smiled at him, staring into his beautiful dark eyes. "Surprise!" I said coughing "And thanks for the shower..."

He laughed at me, "Sorry about that. You caught me off guard" He then reached for my face. One of his hands stroking a strand of hair out of my face behind my ear, my knees nearly went weak. I never actually realized how much I missed him until now. But I managed to stay calm, "I can't believe you're here! It's been far too long"

His hand stayed on my face so I moved my face to kiss it and take his hand in mine. "I know, I wanted to surprise you. Although, you shouldn't exactly act surprised. You were the one that gave my stuff to Triple H" I pulled back from him taking the towel that he had handed me trying to dry off.

He opened his mouth to speak when his other team mates joined him.  
"Give it up to Seth for getting the new girl wet" Dean laughed as he slapped Seth's back. I raised an eyebrow, not impressed. Roman stood at Dean's side, silent. All three members of the shield looking at me, well two of them were. Dean's eyes were glued to my shirt which was currently becoming see-through thanks to Seth and his water bottle. Seth went to introduce us as Dean licked his lips, and then finally met my eyes. "No need, Rollins. Roman and I met this little number this morning when she was rushing towards the elevator"

I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms across my chest. "If you don't mind I was catching up with Seth before you so rudely interrupted" I turned my full attention to Seth, ignoring the other two.

"I actually have to go prepare for the show, but meet me after? Let me take you to dinner and we can catch up?"

"Sure, that sounds great" I smiled as he embraced me one last time; I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Go kick some ass!"

He laughed at me, squeezing my hip before giving me his hoodie. "Here, put this on. That top really has gone see-through." I blushed as I took the hoodie. Watching him laugh as he walked away, I quickly slipped the jacket on smiling back at Seth as he winked at me.

And just like that, all my feelings for Seth Rollins came flushing back...


	3. Encounter with a lunatic

**I can't tell you guys how much your reviews, follows and favorites mean to me. I've been so scared to write on here for a while now so thank you for giving me a confidence boost to do it and continue on! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

I took a deep breath once he was out of my sight; I had forgotten how easily the man could take my breath away. My heart was threatening to break through my rib cage if it didn't slow down anytime soon. It was no secret to anyone during my time in ROH how I and Seth felt about each other; we just never acted on it. Once I left I had pushed the feelings to the back of my head, not even talking to him could really bring them back up. But seeing him today, holding him in my arms, smelling his cool water aftershave that he always seemed to wear too much of. All of them feelings suddenly came flushing back.

I took it upon myself to watch the show from the shield's locker room, out of sight and where I could be alone to read the rest of my contract. I unbuttoned off my damp shirt and found a radiator to rest it on, hoping that it would be dry enough to wear to dinner with Seth later on. I slipped on his hoodie, kicked my heels off and sat on the sofa in their locker room, propping my feet up as I relaxed back reading through the contract. Seemed simple, these were rules I'd lived by throughout my wrestling career anyway. No drugs, no drinking at events, always stay in kayfabe blah blah blah.

I was in the middle of reading a paragraph when the shield's music starting blasting on the TV. I put the contract down immediately and watched as the three men descended down the stairs. I was on the edge of my seat as Seth rolled over the barricade and jumped straight into the ring to square off against Luke Harper. I started to think back to the times where we would go through matches together at Ring of Honor, and how I beat him on a regular basis. I knew his kryptonite, but Luke Harper didn't. I knew he didn't stand a chance against Seth, I watched as he kept the pace up, Luke tiring almost immediately. And soon enough the bell rang and the ref lifted Seth's arm to signify he had won the match, I clapped, cheering him on from the locker room. I sat back getting myself comfy before grabbing the contract to finish reading.

I finished reading the last page of the contract just as the show came to an end, talk about timing. I saw the three shield boys standing in the middle of the ring with their fists touching as a lifeless Kane lay beneath them. I stood up going to the radiator to take my shirt, feeling that it was dry, thank god. I unzipped the hoodie and took it off, placing it on the back on the sofa before grabbing the shirt. I was in a world of my own, trying to act fast before the boys came back. I began doing up the buttons when I felt someone standing behind me. My body tensed.

"Need help with that sweet cheeks?" I turned my head to the smug face of the lunatic fringe. His eyes gazing down over my shoulder at my breasts. I turned away from him, rolling my eyes. Not even bothering to respond as I did the rest of my blouse up.  
"You should know I normally help girls take their tops off not put them on so this is a once in a lifetime offer."

"I'll pass thanks." I grabbed Seth's jacket and the contract, going to walk out of the room when Dean stepped in front of it, blocking my path. "Urgh, Can you just let me past"

He grabbed my arms and span us around so I was pressed against the door. He pushed himself against me, forcing his face against my neck, his stubble rubbing against me as he lightly dragged his lips over my weak spot. I felt goose bumps break out all over my body, my breathing hitched as he reached my ear, "You forgot to say please…"

I was breathing heavily, my mouth as dry as the Sahara dessert as I pushed him away looking deep into his bright blue eyes. "P-Please…" He smirked as he backed away; I rushed out the door as quickly as I could. Wondering what on earth had just happened…


	4. Dinner with the architect

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter! I've been crazy busy. Thank you all for your reviews! Hope you like the new chapter!**

What on earth had just happened?

 _You just got hot over Dean Ambrose is what happened._

Urgh, My sub conscience was not helping me process this. I was walking as quickly as my feet could possibly go. I looked back at the locker room to see Dean standing in the door way, a massive smirk plastered across his face. My heart rate spiked just looking at him, a million thoughts were going through my brain. I wasn't concentrating on where I was walking. And then, bam.

I almost fell to the floor when I felt gloved hands hold my shoulders, "Woah, Nearly. I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?"

Seth furrowed his eyebrows at me as I nodded trying to look everywhere else except his eyes, "I erm.. I just.. Wasn't paying attention to where I was walking.. Sorry.. I-I I've gotta get this to Triple H"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he held my face in both of his hands forcing me to look into his big beautiful dark eyes, "Go give that to Triple H, I'm just going to get changed and we can go to dinner. I'll meet you outside in 20 minutes. Okay?"

I couldn't keep eye contract with him for longer than 2 seconds at a time. I tried looking everywhere but. I nodded again, and without saying another word made my way to triple H's office.

I was in a world of my own, processing everything that had happened in the space of 24 hours. I had just signed a contract with the biggest wrestling organisation in the world, seen Seth again and felt all my feelings for him came flooding back, and whatever feelings I felt for the lunatic fringe when he pushed me against the locker room door earlier. I was trying to think of how to deal with all of it when someone pulled me out of my daze.

"Ariel, what would you like to drink?" Seth was staring at me with a worried look on his face. Then I looked beside us to see the waiter waiting for me to tell him my drink order. Should I keep it light, water would be good right about now.

 _No, get something stronger. Numb me. We'll deal with it all tomorrow._

For the first time in a while I sided with my sub conscience. "A glass of Rose please." Once the waiter had left I focused back on Seth. "I'm sorry. So much has happened in the last few days that I'm just becoming overwhelmed by it all."

He reached across the table and took my hands. Stroking his thumbs over my knuckles, "It's understandable... Just know you can talk to me about anything." I nodded as the waiter brought back our drinks. He pulled his hands back and lifted his glass. "To you, congratulations on making the biggest move of your career. And to us finally being reunited"

I smiled at him as I lifted my wine glass. Tapping mine against his to toast before taking a few mouthfuls.

Dinner was wonderful. We spoke about the old times in Ring of Honor, his rise through WWE, the shield. I tip toed around the subject of Dean, I didn't want to think about him and what happened in the locker room right now. Then again, the 5 glasses of wine I had clearly made that easier.

I wasn't ready for the night to end when we eventually got back to my hotel room, but I knew he had a smackdown taping tomorrow so he had to. I sighed with disappointment as I put my card in the slot to unlock my door and held it open with my foot as I turned to face him.

"Thank you for tonight, Seth. It was fun, I didn't actually realise how much I missed you" I smiled at him putting my hand on his chest as I did.

He smiled back taking my hand in his, "You're more than welcome. I enjoyed being with you again. And now we get to see each other everyday... You don't have to miss me anymore. Nor I you" He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Goodnight Ariel.." I giggled like a school girl. Wine wasn't working in my favour of trying to play it cool right about now.

"I like the sound of that.. Goodnight Seth" I pulled my hand away from his and smiled at him one last time before turning to walk in my room. Only Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Crashing our lips together.

My eyes widened in shock, but I soon relaxed. Wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him back, His kiss was eager, hungry.. And damn hot. I moaned quietly as I felt his tongue move against my bottom lip, I parted them to offer him access, and I felt him smile against my lips as his hands squeezed my hips before running up and holding my face. After a moment he pulled back, resting his forehead on mine as we stared intently into each other's eyes. He pecked my lips and smiled before pulling away, "Goodnight"

 _Well that didn't help anything now did it..._

My sub conscience was right once again.


	5. Confusion

**Sorry for the delay this week! I've been so ill! Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! Let's get on with the next chapter shall we…**

I closed the door behind me as I touched my lips; they were swollen from the most incredible passionate kiss I had experienced seconds ago at the door. It felt like I kissed a battery, the electricity between us was unmatched in anyway. I smiled, in the whole time I had known Seth he had never kissed me. There had always been times where we'd be close but something had stopped us. There was nothing around to stop us now.

I pushed myself off the door to start getting ready for bed when I heard a knock. Excited I rushed back to the door and opened it as quickly as I could, only to find disappointment in the fact that it wasn't Seth that was standing before me.

"Evening Sweet Cheeks... You got in late..." He pushed past me entering my hotel room.

I watched him, unimpressed as I kept the door open, "I don't remember inviting you into my room"

"Don't need an invitation, the way you acted earlier gave your little game away sweetheart" He looked around my room before sitting on my bed, looking over at me. I watched as his eyes gazed up and down my body.

I closed the door and took a deep breath, I needed to about what happened earlier with the lunatic fringe, and I didn't need the whole floor listening.

"What on earth is your problem Ambrose? What do you want from me?" I still stood near the door, my arms folded across my chest. I was pissed. I had a lovely evening with Seth and now this jerk had to come and put an end to my excitement.

"Me... Nothing?" He pouted, trying to look innocent. There was nothing innocent about the guy. I knew it from all the stories I had read. The guy liked to play around.

"Look I don't know what your problem is. I met you ONCE, and since then you've been stalking me like a vulture waiting for his next meal… So tell me... What's your problem?"

He stood up suddenly, making me jump. He had anger in his eyes. Maybe calling him out wasn't the best way to go about this

 _You think?! He's angry now. Well done._

I backed myself up as much as I could until my back hit the wall. I wanted it to swallow me up, he stood in front of me and slammed his hands either side of my head, I jumped again as my eyes quickly shut.

 _You've really gone and done it now huh…_

I kept my eyes closed, squeezing them as tight as I could. I was shaking,

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for redheads... and the fact that your accent is so god damn sexy…?" He leaned in again, like he had done earlier. Only this time his lips gazed my neck. I couldn't help the noise that escaped my lips "That really isn't helping…"

I pushed at his chest "Please... Just... Leave me alone... Or I'll…"

"Or what? You'll tell Seth?" His laugh was dirty, he didn't care. "Sweetheart, he won't care. Guy changes girls like he does pants"

 _He's lying about Seth. Just get out of this room. Hit him, low blow him. Anything. Do anything and go find Seth._

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, I moved my knee between his legs and lifted it as hard as I could. Hitting his thigh and missing my target. He was startled but laughed again. Grabbing my thigh and wrapping it around his waist.

"Now now... What was that for…?" He body was pushed against mine. I could feel his erection rubbing against me.

"Ambrose... Please... I... I like Seth... I don't..."

"You don't what... Say it... Tell me you don't want me..."

 _Say it... what is taking you so long… just say it. You can't can you... You're such an idiot Ariel._

There was no denying that Dean Ambrose was the definition of sex. His muscles, the way he carried himself, how he moved in the ring, his smile, his gorgeous blue eyes, everything about him was beautiful. But this was wrong on so many levels. How could I like two people at the same time? I'd wanted Seth for such a long time and now it was finally happening I couldn't let that go. How wonderful it was seeing him again after all these years...

 _Ariel... Can you snap out of it please?_

Remembering all the times we were together in ROH, all the wrestling matches...

 _Ariel, Seriously... Can you focus back on reality and get out of your head!_

And then at dinner how sweet he was, just like old times...

 _I swear to god Ariel. Can you please come back to reality for 2 seconds!_

Then when he kissed me at the door, finally… and... Wait... What... Did someone just moan?

 _If you listened I keep trying to make you come back to reality! God damn it Ariel!_

Once I snapped out of it I realized I had got lost in my train of thoughts for the last, who knows how long.

And now here I was with Dean Ambrose on top of me, involved in a very heavy make out session. What the hell was I doing…?

 _Stop then... Stop this before it goes too far._

I wanted to listen to my sub conscience but I couldn't stop myself. What the hell was wrong with me? I wrapped my arms about his neck to pull him closer; His kiss was like a drug. A drug that I craved and couldn't get enough of.

That was until a knock at the door and a voice stooped us both.

"Ariel... It's Seth... Are you still awake?"

 _Fuck._


	6. Falling out

**Are you enjoying the story so far? I hope you are! There's a storm brewing..**

We both remained quiet. The only sound was heavy breathing. He leaned off of me on his hands; I stroked his arms without even thinking just staring at the door.

 _Jesus, Ariel. Can you just stop whatever you're doing and go to the door._

I licked my lips looking up into Dean's bright blue eyes to speak, when he placed his finger over my lips, whispering to me, "Shh... he'll go away eventually"

Seth knocked again, "Ariel?... "

I wanted to move, I wanted nothing more than to get up and rush to the door to embrace Seth one more time. And yet I couldn't move. My arms still glued to and squeezing Dean's arms. Then I heard footsteps.

 _I hope you know how stupid you are being right now_

I pushed Dean back away from me so he was sitting up, "I'm sorry… I can't... I can't do this... Not right now...I think you should leave..."

He smirked at me; the look in his eyes was devilish. I swallowed, scared. Then he reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "If that's what you wish…" He stood off of the bed grabbing his jacket that I must have ripped off of him, I really did get caught up in the moment.

I sat on the bed watching him, playing with my finger nails as I tried to process everything that was happening... Dean walked back over to me. Pulling my face towards him and placing his lips against mine. Without even thinking I kissed him back.

 _Well done, you're a whore._

He pulled away and walked to the door, looking back over his shoulder at me, winking. "See you later sweet cheeks." He opened the door and left. I threw myself back onto the bed hating myself. My sub conscience was right, I was a whore. Making out with two different guys in the same night, playing about with both their feelings.

This wasn't me. This wasn't who I was… How could i..

BANG BANG BANG "ARIEL! Open this door up right now!"

I sat bolt upright in the bed. Trying my best to keep quiet.

BANG BANG "Ariel! I'm not playing. Open this damn door."

Oh god.. Had Seth even left? Had he seen Dean walk out of my room.

This was not happening…

 _It is, so you better get up and open that door before he kicks it down._

I took a deep breath. My heart beating a million beats a second. Shakingly I opened the door to see Seth standing in front of me. A mixture of emotions on his face as he stormed into my room, I closed the door behind him and just watched as he paced back and forth. Then he stopped. And turned to look at me...

"Well? Are you going to explain yourself?"

I couldn't make eye contact with him. Instead I looked down at my bare feet. Studying the details of my tattoos. "Explain what?"

He sighed deeply, "Explain... Why Dean Ambrose just walked out of your hotel room.. Panting... With a smug look on his face and your lipstick smudged all over his mouth."

I could feel myself getting upset. I clenched my jaw to hold back tears, "Seth... It isn't like that... It's..."

"Oh it isn't? Then tell me what it is? Cos I thought we had a nice evening, I kissed you and you kissed me back. I got you this job so not only you could live your dream but so that me and you could finally be together. And you repay me back by sleeping with my teammate?!"

All of his words hit me like another bullet. I felt so ashamed of myself. I looked at him, my eyes watering. "What type of person do you think I am? No we didn't sleep together. He.-He just stormed in my room and the next thing I knew we were making out. I don't even remember half of it. He's been acting weird all day! He snuck up on me when I was getting changed earlier after you spilt your water down me. And tried to kiss me… and then he just turned up here."

Seth looked at me, hurt, angry. His dark eyes showed so much sadness. I hated it. I couldn't look at him. "So you just randomly make out with men in hotel rooms? You couldn't say no? I thought we had something going on here, Ariel. I thought you liked me?"

"I do... I really do… I don't know what happened. I'm sorry Seth! I'm so sorry…I told him I didn't want him" _Lie._ "I want you" _And Dean._ My sub conscience was not helping me right now. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Silently they fell down my cheeks.

I sat on the end of my bed, crying into my hands. Hating myself for everything that had happened in the space of 12 hours.

"You have a funny way of showing it…" I heard my hotel room door open and close, And I knew he was gone.


	7. Run away

**Two chapters in one week! Ohh! Hope you guys are still enjoying it! Let me know what you think!**

I cried for what felt like hours. I was trying to think about what to do, how to correct everything. And I couldn't. I still had alcohol in my system that wasn't helping my judgement. And I wanted more of it.

I jumped off the bit, wiping my eyes to look somewhat presentable. Put my shoes on and made my way downstairs to the bar. I got myself a double whiskey and sat in a booth in the corner. It was late, there was hardly anyone there. This was perfect. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I was staring outside the window, watching the rain fall down. Thinking back to my life in London. Missing everyone back there.

"Mind if I sit down?" I quickly turned to look at the beautifully tanned skin of Roman Reigns. I shook my head as he took a seat beside me; putting his beer down on the table. "We actually haven't formally been introduced. I'm Roman Reigns..."

I turned to face him, my expression blank as I shook his hand. "Ariel Jones..." I picked up my whiskey glass and downed it in one mouthful.

He laughed as he signalled the bar tender to bring me another. "Rough night?"

I side eyed him and rolled my eyes back to the window. "Don't act like you don't know. I know you share a room with them."

He picked up his beer to take a long mouthful before speaking, "I don't know as much as you think I do. One thing I do know... Is that Seth cares about you alot. You're all he's spoke about for months. He's hurt. And you can't blame him for that" The waiter walked over and placed the glass of whiskey in front of me. I took it quickly.

I started to get choked up again; I could feel the tears brewing. I tried to stop myself but a tear fell down my cheek. Roman reached out and wiped it away. "Don't cry sweetheart. I know it's difficult. But you need to decide what you want. You can't have them both. One of them is going to get hurt either way." I sipped my whiskey as I thought about what he said. I finished my glass and stood up. Wiping my eyes. "Or neither of them does... Excuse me..."

I needed to leave. My contract didn't officially start for another 3 weeks. I needed them three weeks to seriously think about everything. Maybe go home..

 _Of course Ariel, because running away from your problems is always the solution._

As soon as I got in my room I started to pack, not before emptying the contents of alcohol that I'd managed to find in the mini fridge. Vodka, gone. Whiskey, gone. Rum, gone. Wine, gone.

 _Just what you need right now. More alcohol. Well done._

My brain was in overdrive. The sun was coming up by the time I had finished, but I wasn't tired. I zipped my bags up and carried them out. Stumbled down to the lobby to check out of my room.

As I walked to the concierge desk I looked over in the breakfast room to see the shield boys eating, each of them looking uncomfortable around each other. I walked quickly; I didn't want them to see me. Not like this, I was leaving and I wasn't going to tell them anytime soon.

A pretty brunette smiled at me at the desk, I put my bags down as she made eye contact. "Good morning, how can I help you?"

I spoke quietly, "I'd like to ch-check out. Please." It was only at this point that I might have noticed just how drunk I was. No sleep, too much alcohol, mixing drinks. Not a good idea right now. But I had to go. I couldn't stay a minute longer.

"No worries, Maam. I'll need your key card" I reached into my pocket to get it, slapping it on the desk as I felt my head go lighter. Trying to shake myself out it.

 _Word of advice, Ariel. Do not shake your head._

"Ariel?... What are you doing?" I turned around to look at Seth, maybe too quickly.

 _Should have defiantly turned slower_

It looked like here was three of the architect in front of me. My eyes became really heavy as I tried to keep my balance, holding onto the desk behind me.

"I'm.. I leave.. leaving. Yeah... leaving..." I spun myself around to face the receptionist one more time to continue my check out, only to lose my balance.

And then I just saw darkness.


	8. Comfort

**Sorry for the delay my beauties! I have had a lot of rubbish to deal with the past few weeks. But I won't bore you with the details.**

 **Here's the next chapter**

"Just leave her.. let her rest. The girl was knocking back whiskey like it was water"

"My kind of girl…"

"I swear to god, do you want me to come over there and smack that smirk off of your face Ambrose?"

I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the voices around me. My head was pounding. I just wanted them to stop talking. Silence would be good right now.

"Not my fault your girl wants me aswell as you"

"ENOUGH!"

I opened my eyes as I jumped at the sound of Roman Reigns' voice raising. I clutched my chest as I tried to slow down my breathing.

"Wh-what's going on?"

I felt someone squeeze my hand, I looked to see Seth was knelt beside me. "How are you feeling?"

I sat up slowly, closing my eyes as I held my head. "In pain.. what happened?"

Seth sighed, "You tried to leave, but you were drunk. And you passed out at the front desk, smacking your head on the counter"

"I-I don't remember that."

"How much don't you remember sweet cheeks?"

 _Shit. Now it's all coming back to me. The reason I wanted to leave in the first place_

I didn't respond to him. I simply laid back down. "I want to sleep, I don't feel so good."

"You're gonna sleep here, where I can keep an eye on you. Especially after that nasty bump you took to your head."

"I'm sure she'd rather me stay with her" I heard Dean Chuckle.

Roman huffed and grabbed Dean, "Out.. now." I watched as he dragged Dean out of the room. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. That laughter soon went when I realized that me and Seth were alone.

Alone for the first time since we had that horrible argument. The tension it the room was horrible. I closed my eyes, trying to shut my mind off.

 _Say something to him Ariel. He's just sitting here with you. Why don't you speak first? Apologize? Thank him for his help tonight? Something._

I opened my mouth the same time as Seth did. I gestured for him to speak first, 

"Ladies first…"

I sighed, I couldn't make eye contact with him, "Tha-Thank you for helping me tonight. I really don't deserve it after everything that has happened. I really am sorry Seth.. I didn't mean for any of it. Honestly." I started to pick my nail varnish off my finger nails to try calm my nerves.

He got up off of his knees and sat on the bed beside me, reaching his hand to my face to stroke my cheek. "Ariel? Look at me."

I looked up at him to meet his beautiful dark eyes. "Please stop apologizing. I over reacted for one. But I was hurt, can you understand why?" I nodded, moving my gaze away from his once again. He removed his hand from my face to my hands. Stopping me picking the nail polish. "We had such a lovely night together. And that kiss when I left, you have no idea how long I'd wanted to do that. I don't even know why I left, which is why I came back. Only to find you snuggled up in a game of tongue twister with my team mate"

I could feel my eyes watering. I tried my hardest to hide the tears. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what happened. I hate myself. I like you so much, always have. And now…. I've fucked it up." I felt a tear escape from my eyes, but as soon as it left Seth was straight there to wipe it away.

"Why are you upset?"

"Because. I ruined everything. I could hear you and Ambrose arguing as I was waking up. Roman told me that all you two have done is argue about the whole thing. All because I'm some kind of stupid slut"

"You are not a slut, Ariel. Nor are you stupid. I know what it's like to get caught up in a moment. Of course I do. Just… Do me one thing?"

I wiped my eyes before looking up at him, "Anything"

"Don't do it again. I want all of you, no one else can have you. If you want the same. I want you to be mine, Ariel. That's all I want. If that's what you want?"

 _Holy crap. Okay, Screw Ambrose. This is something you have wanted since you met the guy Ariel. Do not blow this._

I nodded as I smiled. "Of course I do"

He smiled at me as he laid down beside me, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "Good" He kissed my forehead as I snuggled closer. "Goodnight Ariel."

"Goodnight Seth"

 _This is where you need to be, Ariel. You just better not mess this up._


	9. Mind Games

**First off, I am so deeply sorry that it has taken me 5 months to continue my story. I have had a lot of bad luck the last few months with my health. As a result I've been able to focus on anything else other than me getting better. But I can safely say I am better. Re-reading this story has made me miss it so much! So let's put the past behind us and more on shall we.  
** _

I woke up rubbing my eyes reaching out for seth beside me, but I felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing the room was still in darkness. I looked at the alarm clock beside the bed, 5:30. This is far to early to be awake, but where is Seth?

 _He proberbly changed his mind and ran away_

It was far too early for my sub conscious to be awake, I reached for my phone to call him when I spotted a note on the table with a single rose.

"Gone to the gym, didn't want to wake you. Hopefully I will be back before you wake. Seth x"

I smiled to myself like a silly school girl as I smelled the rose. Seth was the one I was supposed to be with, whatever feelings I had for Dean Ambrose were just a silly little crush when I got caught up in the moment of excitement. That was all. I got back into bed and snuggled against Seth's pillow before drifting back to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

I awoke once more, feeling warmth against my body, and then hearing a heartbeat. It was then I realised that Seth had come back from the gym and snuggled into bed with me. I smiled to myself snuggling closer, enjoying the comfort then I felt him rub my back.

"Good Morning"

"Morning sweet cheeks"

My eyes bolted open upon hearing his voice; I sat straight up and moved away from him. The sun coming through the curtains hurting my eyes "The hell is your problem? What are you doing here?"

He sat up, leading against the headrest

 _Dear god, look at his body.. I want to touch it so bad._

Oh great, my sub conscious was awake. It was then I realised I had been staring at his chest and not listening to a word he had said. I looked at him with a blank expression. "You.. you need to go.. You need to stop doing this"

He got out of the bed laughing, His trousers hanging low enough to see his V-line abs. I glanced quickly before looking for anywhere else to look. "You underestimate me Ariel. I'm disappointed… You think I don't know that you want me" He stepped closer to me as I backed up, " You think I'm just going to stand back and let him swoop in and take you from me" Why am I not scared right now… This should be scaring you, Ariel.

 _But it's doing the opposite isn't it. Look at him, he's just so beautiful.._

I shook my head to shut up my subconvious,, "No.. you don't want me?.." He pushed me against the door. Pinning my hips against it with his own, He towered over me as he looked down, resting his forehead against mine, Our lips insanely close. He looked me deep in the eyes as he whispered, "You sure about that?"

My heart was beating so fast I could hear it, I somehow managed to keep eye contact with him, trying to speak but I was speechless. "I.. erm… I'm S-sure. I want Se-" He pressed his lips against mine gently, his hand gripping my hip.

 _You're such a dirty whore Ariel. What on earth are you doing?!_

My subconscious snapped me out of it, what was I doing?! I pushed against his chest, stopping the kiss. "No, I can't… we can't.. I'm with Seth now. The sooner you accept that the better"

He stood infront of me with a smug look on his face, he gripped my chin in his hand, leaning in once more. "This isn't over… Sooner you realise that, the better" He pecked my lips, and left.

 **Okay, I'm going to slowly ease back into this. I'm not sure my writing is as good as it used to be. Your reviews will really help** **Thank you for being so patient with me!**


	10. The first live event

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. I understand it was slower than the others, but trust me when I say it's about to get heated… With that said. Let's get on with chapter 10 shall we**

I sat on the edge of the bed in silence. Thinking about everything.

 _What exactly is it you want Ariel?  
You want them both, admit it. You want them both. _I couldn't deny that Dean Ambrose was hot; I had watched him for years on the Indy circuit. I loved his craft. But then there was Seth... a guy I had liked for years, a guy I had feelings for that I had never acted on. And now here I was, finally able to act on those feelings and I was messing it up. What on earth am I going to do?

 _Erm... well for starters how about focusing on the tanned muscled figure in front of you Ariel?_

"Ariel?" He knelt down in front of me trying to get eye contact, resting his hands on my thighs, "What's wrong?" I stared blankly into his concerned eyes..

 _Urgh, say something to him Ariel. Anything._

"I'm fine, Seth."

The look in his dark brown eyes told me he didn't believe me., but he didn't pry. He sighed deeply as he stood back up, "Get dressed please. We've got to get to the arena for a live event. I got you a starbucks." He pointed to the bedside table and smiled slightly at me.

I smiled back the best I could, "Thank you.." He nodded and walked into the bathroom. I sighed as I stood up; steadying myself on my feet as I walked over and took the warm starbucks cup in my hands, the taste of vanilla hit my tongue immediately. He remembered what I ordered.

 _Of course he did, just remember that lunatic doesn't know you the way Seth does._

I rolled my eyes at the thoughts in my head, but they were right. Dean didn't know me the way Seth did. Truth is no one knew me the way Seth did. He was my best friend.

 _So is it a good thing that you're risking that friendship by taking things further?_

I couldn't answer the thoughts in my head. I finished my coffee as Seth walked back into the room. A beige towel wrapped around his waist, his hair curly and wet, and his body. His body was wet, little beats of water dripping down; I followed one as it rolled over his pecks and abs when he started laughing. "Enjoying the view?"

 _Crap... caught out._ I felt my face turn the color of my hair, "Err.. Don't know what you're talking about"

 _The things I would do that that body is endless…. I want to trace the exact same route that water droplet just did with my tongue._

He continued to chuckle under his breath, his pecks flexing in the process. I couldn't help but stare, until I eventually snapped out of it, "Erm.. Just let me have a quick shower. I won't be too long"

"I'll meet you in the lobby in 30"

I managed to get myself ready in record time, I was proud of myself. I put on some blue jeans and a shield t-shirt I was ready to go, I walked into the lobby trying to ignore my inner monologue that was trying to mess with my head. As soon as I got to the lobby I looked for Seth, and then I saw him standing with the other two hounds of justice.

I walked over, avoiding all eye contact with the lunatic fringe, "Ready"

Roman smiled at me, "Nice T-shirt" I smiled back at him. I could see out the corner of my eye that Dean was staring at me, but I wasn't about to give him the time of day.

The ride to the arena was funny, Roman insisted on telling me embarrassing stories of what Seth had gotten up to over the past few months. Including ripping his trousers just before he was due to go out; that story really made me laugh. Dean sat in silence, not saying a word.

Seth managed to get me a seat at ringside for the show tonight; I was so excited to see him work in the ring live again. I sat there like a little school girl, excited as I heard their music start. The three men descended down the stairs for their 6 man tag team match. Seth smiled at me as he passed to jump and roll over the barricade.

 _That man is yours, all yours._

Whilst Dean waited for Seth to roll over he stopped beside me and winked. I looked away from him, my focus going back to Seth.

 _That guy could be yours, if you want him. Which we both know you do._

Shut the fuck up sub conscious. I watched their match loving all three members' crafts in the ring, the way they bounced off of each other was pure perfection.

 _And Dean's mannerisms are just crazy sexy... imagine what he's like in bed, I bet he's an animal._

I really had to get a grip on what was going on in my head, I watched Seth from ringside proud, and for the rest of the match shut off the thoughts going through my head to concentrate on what Seth was doing. No one else.

After the show I headed backstage to the Shield's locker room to congratulate them, No one was in there except a box on the table along with an envelope with my name on. I frowned to myself confused, but opened the letter.

"Ariel, Put on the contents in the box and meet me by my car. Time for our first official date. Seth x"

I smiled happily to myself, putting the letter down and focusing my attention on the white square box in front of me. I pulled off the pink ribbon and lifted the lid, revealing a gorgeous purple dress and black sandals. I was so excited that the smile didn't leave my face. I pulled out the dress and started to undress myself to put on the orchid coloured skater dress. Just then, I heard the door lock click.

"Well... well... well... what have we here?"


	11. The First Date

I froze in my tracks. His groggy voice gave him away. I sighed and turned towards him, "Get out of here, Dean."

 _You don't really want him to leave though, do you Ariel?_

He stepped closer to me slowly. His eyes glued to mine like he was staring directly into my soul, "we've had this discussion before, Ariel… manners"

I turned away from him, ignoring him to put on my dress "You don't deserve manners. I'm trying to get ready for my da- "

"Date with Seth?" He chuckled to himself. "Oh sweetheart, bless you. He dates a new girl every week"

 _He's lying, don't listen to him… or maybe you should, maybe Seth is just playing you._

My anxiety wasn't good at the best of times, when it came to dating. It was worse. I slipped into my handles, put my clothes in my bag. Ignoring him.

"You going to try play hard to get? I like that game" He blocked my path as I tried to walk past him. I sighed deeply. Glaring at him.

"Let me past right now, Ambrose"

"Or what? What's a pretty little thing like you going to do about it?" He smirked at me, his hands on his hips.

 _Okay Ariel think. How the fuck could I get out of here?_

*knock knock* "Ariel? You there? Seth sent me to see where you were, he's waiting for you" Thank god for Roman Reigns. I smirked at Dean as his faded. Barging past him

"I'm coming, was being held up!" I turned back to look at Dean before I left. "Looks like this time… you lose"

I knew I was making the right choice, Seth knew me better than anyone. I had wanted him for years, and now here we both were sitting on a Ferris wheel in the middle of a carnival. Looking out at all of the pretty lights, the sky was beautiful and clear. He reached over and took my hand in his and I smiled at him, "I'm having the most amazing time, thank you Seth"

He squeezed my hand, "You're more than welcome." I went to open my mouth to speak just as he leaned forward causing the cart to rock. My eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat "OH! They have a sledgehammer game, we have to play" He noticed the expression on my face and laughed, "It's okay, these things are safe" His smile at me automatically made me feel better.

 _A smile, just a smile and everyone is better. This guy is the one for you Ariel_

We made our way over to the sledgehammer game once we got off of the Ferris wheel, walking hand in hand. I had imagined this hundreds of times in my head, back when I first met him. And even after I left America to return to the UK. And now here I was, to think that I almost gave it up just because of Dean Ambrose annoyed me. He squeezed my hand before letting go to take the sledge hammer in his hand. He smirked at me and winked "First try... watch this…."

I bit my lip, smiling, "I'm watching" The thoughts running through my head were not innocent at all. I needed to control myself. He lifted the hammer, and swung it down hard. Straight away without fail it hit the bell, winning the game. I jumped up and down with excitement, clapping as he was given his price. It was a huge brown teddy bear.

He handed it to me smiling, "here you go cutie" I took it immediately, squeezing it tight with excitement

"thank you, I love it." It felt like heaven "It's so soft" He held his hand out for me and I took it immediately, holding the giant bear on my hip.

"It's getting late, we should head back to the hotel" I didn't want the date to end, but knew it had to. I nodded, agreeing with him.

He walked me back to my hotel room like a true gentleman. Never letting go of my hand until I had to open my hotel room door, I put the teddy bear just inside the door before turning back to Seth, staring into his beautiful dark brown eyes. "I had a great time tonight, Seth... I really can't thank you enough. For the dress, shoes, the teddy. I really don't remember the last time I had so much fun."

 _Kiss him Ariel. Just grab him and kiss him. Don't let him go back to his room. You know you don't want him to. You want him to finish what he started the other night. Imagine his body on top of yours… naked and. wait. he's talking…_

I heard him laugh, "Ariel?" I looked at him confused, "I said would you come CrossFit with me tomorrow? We could grab lunch down by the beach af- "

I didn't let him finish, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. Crashing our lips together. He kissed me back, his hands coming to grab my face as he pushed me back against the door. I slid my hands down and under his shirt, feeling his abs as they grabbed around his waist. I pulled away for just a second, "I want you"

He pecked my lips, "Ditto"


	12. Our first time

Our lips met once again, this time more passionate, as we stepped into my hotel room. I broke away for a second to lift his t-shirt off of his chiselled body. He pulled me close once again, his hands reaching around my waist to unzip my dress, sliding it down my body; I stepped out of the dress before he grabbed me and pulled me close to him, he attached his lips to my neck, sucking and kissing all over my flesh. I threw my head back unable to stop the small moan escaping from my mouth. My neck was my weak spot.

My hands glided down his chest, over his abs to his jeans. I couldn't resist the urge I felt to reach a little lower, I rubbed my hand along his erection as he bit down on my neck. I didn't waste any more time. I wanted him now, Sod all of this teasing.

I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him away from my neck, locking my lips with this before slipping my tongue inside his mouth. I pushed him against the wall; He smiled against my lips thrusting his tongue into my mouth for dominance. My hands found his belt. I wasted no time in undoing his belt, and trousers before sliding my hand inside to touch his flesh. His hands squeezed my hip as I started slowly stroking. I watch him, biting my lip as his facial expressions changed.

 _God he looks so damn sexy, you're causing him to make them faces Ariel. You… let's show him what else you got._

I smirked at my inner thoughts as I pulled my hand from his jeans; I got on my knees and pulled down his denim coloured pants along with his boxers. Throwing them across the room before taking him back in my hand. My emerald eyes locked with his dark brown as I used the tip of my tongue to lick his erection from the base all the way to the tip, swirling my tongue around the head of his throbbing cock. I heard the low moan that left his mouth, which I took as encouragement to continue pleasuring him with my mouth. My hand gently gripped the base of his erection as I took him in my mouth, slowly. His hands found my shoulders gripping them as his head rested back against the wall. I started slowly, working up a pace to suck and lick on every inch. His hands found their way into my hair as his moans got louder.

 _You're causing him to moan like that, Ariel. You.. Confidence. Boosted._

I smiled at my inner thoughts, gazing up at him meeting his eyes once more. His eyes were dark, devilish. He yanked me back by my hair forcing himself out of my mouth with a pop. He span me around, pushed me back against the wall. My eyes widening in shock, wondering what he was doing. Until he got down on his knees and threw my leg over his shoulder. Instantly attaching his mouth to my swollen pussy. His tongue was like heaven, I did not want him to stop. It was my turn to rest my head against the wall as I let out a moan. Gripping the top of his head as he suckled and flicked my clit. His tongue is just incredible. Just when I was about to reach, what would've been an incredible orgasm he stopped and locked his lips back with mine. Dragging me over to bed, pushing me down before climbing on top of me.

Both our breathing were heavy as he started kissing my neck again, I had wanted this for so long. And now it was finally happening. He shoved my legs apart and guided the head of his throbbing erection to my opening, I ached to feel him inside of me.

"Please.. Don't tease me…" I was panting. I was aching for him to fuck me. This was something I'd fantasied about for years. He smirked at me, that smirk that I loved so much. He rested his forehead on mine, looking deep into my eyes as he slowly slid his cock inside me, stretching me inch by inch. We both let out a loud moan at the same time. He felt incredible, I could feel everything. He pecked my lips before starting to slowly slide in and out of me.

 _This is exactly what you'd always imagined Ariel. You're fucking Seth Rollins. Enjoy it._

Damn right I was going to enjoy this. I started to grind against him as his thrusting picked up pace. Our moans and the slapping of flesh noises soon filled the air as I wrapped my legs tight around his waist. I could feel him stretching me with every trust, and God did it feel good. I wasn't afraid to let him know it as well. As his thrusts got deeper and harder my moans got louder. I pushed at his chest and sat up slightly rolling him onto his back, he happily obliged and laid on his back as I climbed on top of him. I gripped his cock in my hand, guiding it back to where I wanted it, and slowly slid him back inside of me. I rode him like a cowgirl at a rodeo. Grinding slowly and then picking up my pace, taking my time to feel every vein and grove of his incredible length. I leaned back using his muscular thighs for support as we both found a rhythm together. His hips gripped mine before He sat up, wrapping his arms around my body. He kissed me passionately as I continued to ride him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew at this point I was done for, I wasn't going to last much longer, but his thrusts told me he was the same.

He ran a hand through my hair and rested his forehead against mine. I kissed him again, running my hand across his cheek. My grinding was getting faster as my breathing got heavier. I kept eye contact with him as I experienced, what can only be described as, the most amazing orgasm of my life. He orgasmed at the same time as me, filling me completely. We both stayed still, each one of us just looking at the other, content, happy. He kissed me again, laying me down on the bed before moving to lay beside me.

"That.. Was incredible.." He chuckled to himself as he turned to face me, planting kisses all over my face and chest.

I giggled at him, I was on a new high. "You can say that again" I climbed under the covers at the same time as he did. Closing my eyes "sweet-"

He made me jump as he grabbed me, pulling me against his chest. I smiled, snuggling close into his arms. "Dreams"

He kissed my forehead, wrapping his muscular arms around me. "Sweet dreams, Ariel"

 _Perfect first date._


End file.
